This invention relates to a system for automatically setting the spacing and longitudinal direction of at least one of two elongated members such as the spacing and longitudinal direction of conveyors. An example of one use of such a system is in the setting of spacing and direction of conveyors in a layboy machine.
Layboy machines, as used in the corrugated board handling industry, laterally separate multiple out cuts from a rotary die cutter to a stacker. A manually adjustable layboy is described in Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,232. Manually adjusting the spacing and direction of the multiple conveyors in layboy machines is tedious and time consuming thereby resulting in loss of production due to down time of the entire production line while the layboy machine is adjusted.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a conveyor autoset in a machine such as a layboy which can be preprogrammed in a computer controller means and after selection, automatically adjust the elements of the machine to carry out the selected program.
Another object is to reduce production line down time for change order layboy adjustments.
A further object is to reduce labor costs for change order layboy adjustments.
A further object is to provide a precise autoset system which eliminates down time normally required in fine tuning after manual adjustment of prior layboy machines.
Still another object is to provide a control system which can permit a centralized adjustment control system remote from the layboy machine.
A still further object is to provide a machine which reduces production costs by permitting the use of less skilled machine operators.
Another object of the present autoset layboy machine is that it provides scrap removal which deck separation machines do not.
Still another object is to provide an autoset layboy machine which requires no more factory floor space than standard manual adjustment layboy machines and will fit into present production lines.